Ringmaster
The Ringmaster is the main antagonist of Dumbo. He is the circus' host and the very boss of every actor and every animal in the show. He was voiced by Herman Bing and later by Corey Burton. Personality The ringmaster's not really considered a villain; he's just a rather strict and arrogant man. The true "villians" of the film could arguably be the female elephants who disown Dumbo and his mother, but are terrified of Timothy Mouse, despite the fact they could have easily defeated him due to their greater size. The ringmaster's mission is like most other circus owners, to keep his circus profitable. Role in the film In the 1941 film, he isn't really much of a villain; he is just a man trying to run the circus the way he can. But when some mean kids start to make fun of Dumbo's big ears, Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo's mother, starts attacking them to protect her baby. However, the ringmaster, not knowing that she was incited, tries to stop her, only to be splashed into Dumbo's barrel where he takes a bath in. Furious, the ringmaster has the "mad elephant" locked up in a cage. Then he talks to his assistant Joe about a pachyderm pyramid, but has no clue what his climax will be. Timothy the Mouse, who (along with Dumbo) heard this, convinces the ringmaster in his sleep to make Dumbo the climax so that Mrs. Jumbo can be let out. The next morning, the ringmaster puts the act to use, but Dumbo trips over his ears and causes the pyramid to fall, getting the ringmaster exasperated. Seeing no other use for him, he teams Dumbo up with the clowns, to give him a role without causing anything disasterous. During a show in which Dumbo jumps off a higher building, he sees Dumbo soar over the crowd. He points in amazement to see something he never saw before. He is finally humiliated in public when Dumbo learns how to fly, shoots peanuts at him, and throwing one of the clowns' elephant mask after he again falls inside a barrel. The mask then lands on his butt. The ringmaster finally makes Dumbo the main star of his circus, gives Dumbo his own train car, and best of all, lets Mrs. Jumbo out of solitary confinement. Disney Parks Trivia *The ringmaster is characteristically related to Stromboli. Both have a curling mustache, make certain things perform, and shouts. Another similarity is that the Ringmaster separates Dumbo from his parent, just as Stromboli held Pinocchio captive to keep him from Gepetto. However, one main difference is that unlike Stromboli who sought to keep Pinocchio away from home, the Ringmaster has provided Dumbo with an agreed home. *The ringmaster's character role is also similar to that of Aunt Sarah. They are both misunderstood villains who punish the main characters when they don't really deserve to be punished, and their reforming is not seen in the film. Gallery Dumbo 534.jpg|The Ringmaster's comeuppance es:El Maestro de Ceremonias Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:Circus performers